


The Pianist's Song

by ParesseWorks



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParesseWorks/pseuds/ParesseWorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd year Eli Ayase expected just a normal smooth time in Otonokizaki University.<br/>It was, until a particular red-headed girl with a rude mouth catches her attention.</p><p>"You don't make sense."<br/>"You've never made any sense !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pianist's Song

3rd year of Otonokizaka University messed me up. I just asked for 4 years of tranquility and BAM ! That idea disintegrated and fell past the spaces between my fingers. It was a simple freshie who managed to tear that WHOLE idea down. Our first encounter wasn't even a pleasant one..

How fucking lucky am I ?

\---  
It was the first day the new semester slapped me across my damn face. I ended being one of the first ones to get to Physics class. Such a good student habit, right ? Nah, I binged on Netflix, until the sun blinded me in my dorm room. I looked inside the little square glass window on the class door, peeking in to see who's already in the hell hole. The professor was just sitting atop his desk, looking at the minimal amount of students already seated.  
I pulled my iPhone out of my jacket pocket and through the cracked screen, the digital numbers "7:53" brightly showed up on the screen. A groan escaped my lips, as I glanced inside the classroom one more time.

*Ahem*

The clearing of someone's throat startled me from my disgruntled state. I turned my head to see a pair of sharp indigo eyes piercing back at mine. "Hey, you're in my way." Her voice had this weird metallic tinge to it, kinda taking me aback. "What ?" I stupidly replied back, even though I obviously did hear what she had said.  
"I said that you're in my way. Move." She said with that same tone. I can clearly see the glint of annoyance wiped across her face. What the fuck was her problem ? I grudgingly moved aside to let her enter.  
She brushed past me, this shrewd look on her face as she entered.

Great, did I already make an enemy at the beginning of a freakin' semester ?!

It was exactly 8:00 am when I entered the room and the professor had this jolly grin on his aged face to greet me. I looked over at the seats and surprisingly several rows in the back were completely barren.

HEAVEN.

I started making my way up to the end of the room, scanning my eyes to see if there were any familiar faces. And what do you fucking know ? That she-beast was sitting by the end of one of the rows. She was sitting with her arms neatly crossed and one leg on top the other. A bored look was etched on her face, just complimenting her overbearing aura. This prissy motherfucker.

As soon as I plopped down on my seat, the professor clasped his hands together and welcomed us to his Physics class. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand, my pen in the other. He spoke ecstatically of what we'll be learning and doing throughout the course. But my interest in him gradually faded as my eyes started to unknowingly wander at the she-beast.  
Let me let you guys know, I'm no creep. Seriously, I'm not. It just so happens that from where I was sitting, she wasn't too far from my view.  
Maybe it was the strange and aggravating encounter with her that pushed my curiosity.  
Throughout the lecture, I noticed that she had this routine of twirling the curled ends of her cherry kissed hair to spinning her lead pencil in a circular motion between her fingers. She'd quickly write her notes down and assume back the position of that unnecessary hair twirling.  
I'll admit, the profile of her face was fairly.. no, very attractive. Ugh, I cringed a bit from just saying that.  
But no, really. She had milky white skin and she had lips that tweaked upwards at the center. They were gradient in color, a flushed red at the inner part and a light pink at the outer. It complimented her hair that was a deep crimson and fell just past her fragile shoulders. But this is just me describing the side of her face, besides the door incident, I didn't see her straight on after that. From where I was sitting, it was too difficult to see her full on.

Okay, what the hell am I doing ? I'm literally checking a girl out and not just any girl. One that could probably make me want to nut punch her so hard, she'd be able to smell colors. But every damn time I tried focusing myself back on the lesson, my attention would float back to her.  
This is absolutely the worst.

At the end of the class, I managed to quickly write all the notes totally last-minute. It looked as if I just started to learn how to write.  
Scooping my stuff and cramming it all into my bag, I promptly got up to leave. Most of the people had already left and others were standing around chatting with their buddies. I swiveled my head to see if the she-beast was still around, but it seems like she already had left.

And a mere secret to you all.. I was slightly, just slightly disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this ~  
> This is an odd otp, but I ship it weirdly enough.  
> It's a short chapter, but I'll make sure to make the others longer and more bearable to read. And I'll try to make the updates as frequent as I can. Don't kill me if I take too long :(((
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, though !  
> Peace out.


End file.
